


The Darkness Between

by Moonlit_Mirage



Series: The Darkness Between [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Christian Character, Christianity, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future, Future Fic, Futuristic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, Religion, Religious Humor, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, inaccurate astronomy, inaccurate science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Mirage/pseuds/Moonlit_Mirage
Summary: While hiding inside a shipping crate, Des Novak accidentally winds up trapped in the cargo bay of the star ship Vespyr. Luckily for her, she's found within an hour; unluckily for her, she finds herself held prisoner. The ship is falling apart at the seams and part way through a two-week jump through space-time. Unable to turn around, the crew holding her finds themselves in a predicament: what do they do with a fugitive who won't give them any answers?And what will Des do amid this unlikely crew, when everything she discovers about them just raises more questions?In this classic tale of high adventure and space travel, you'll find among moments of action-packed travels are long periods of downtime, which brews friendship, romance, self-discovery, and conflict. Follow Des and the rest of the crew as they struggle to not disappear into the darkness between the stars.





	The Darkness Between

We're not ready yet, but thanks for your interest! Please wait while we set up.


End file.
